Hahn
Hahn is the lead intel provider for the IRIS Network located in Hillys, working in conjunction with the Governor as the head of the IRIS Den. He is determined to expose the propaganda spread by the Alpha Section and the DomZ and their conspiracy-war. __TOC__ Black Isle Jade first encounters Hahn when he sends her an mdisk offering her a mission on Black Isle. When they meet Hahn is in disguise (complete with black suit, sunglasses, false moustache and limousine hovercraft), and pretends to be contracting Jade on behalf of someone called Mr De Castellac. He then sends Jade into the ancient mine to photograph the resident Pterolimax, but doesn't reveal the formidable, deadly nature of the monster. After Jade and Pey'j encounter and manage to defeat the fearsome DomZ-creature, Hahn arrives in the limousine to be confronted by a displeased Jade. He confesses that Mr De Castellac doesn't actually exist, and the limousine opens up to reveal him actually driving a tiny taxi cab. As he gives them a lift back to their hovercraft, Hahn informs Jade that she has successfully passed her 'situation test' (the method for testing the abilities of potential IRIS field operatives). He explains about Iris, and the true nature of the Alpha Sections and their league with the DomZ, and the true horror taking place on Hillys. Before they part ways Hahn invites Jade to join the Iris network at their secret base of operations beneath the Akuda Bar, and gives her the password: "Safe and sound in its shell, the precious pearl is the slave of the currents". Hahn then returns to the City, leaving Jade unsure who to trust, but with strong doubts about the Alpha Sections. IRIS Work While in the IRIS Den, Hahn serves as an intelligence provider, co-ordinator, situation monitor, and sometimes tactition, taking orders directly from the chief of the Hillys section via radio communication. When Jade arrives to help IRIS, Hahn introduces her to the other members and briefs her on the situation. He reveals the Alpha Sections are conducting a clandestine human traffic operation, taking the victims from the factory to the slaughterhouses, then to the Moon. He offers her the factory mission which went dark when they lost contact with Double H, during his attempts to uncover the human traffic. Seeing her reporting skills are needed, Jade agrees to take over as Double H's replacement and investigate the factory. Hahn gives Jade a city pass and refers her to Ming-Tzu, as well as putting her in email contact with the Governor. The Fight Against The DomZ After Jade wraps up her report on the Alpha Section's activities at the slaughterhouses the Governor, whose trust has been won, meets with Hahn, Jade and the other agents in the IRIS den. After receiving a distress-call from their chief on Selene they adopt Nino's plan to incite the Hillyans to revolution and oust the Alpha Section by hijacking their broadcast transmitter on the moon. The plan succeeds and sparks the Hillyans into rebellion. During Jade, Double H, and Pey'j's assault on the DomZ base, they receive military support from the Hillyans in space-worthy ships, including Hahn and his colleagues. This assistance creates an opening for Jade to infiltrate the DomZ sanctum, though not long afterwards her allies are caught in a trap and captured. However, after a fierce battle Jade defeats the DomZ High Priest. Hahn, accompanied by Nino, Mei, and soldiers of the Hillyan Army, blasts the door into the crypt in time to witness with wonder Jade's victory over the High Priest, the revival of the captive Hillyans, and their triumph over the DomZ. Personality Hahn is a determined and driven IRIS agent, committed to his job. Within the network he is a reliable and level-headed figure who does his best to guide the way forward regardless of setback. His tactical intelligence and knowledge of the enemy make him a natural leader figure, but he maintains an easy-going informality and treats his comrades as his friends. Hahn is shown to remain stoic and progressive, even during crisis such as the capture first of Double H, then Pey'j. Although he spends most of his time monitoring IRIS from the den, he is also not afraid to take to the field, as shown by his journeys to Black Isle and Selene. He has genuine respect for Jade, and credits her achievements. Quotes *"The Alpha Sections are not exactly what you believe them to be". *''Explaining the Alpha Section to Jade:'' "They are completely aware that an uprising of the population would spell catastrophe. Bring the proof of this conspiracy to the people and victory will be ours". *''After Jade's return from the factory:'' "Friends...I believe Jade has just shown us an amazing display of courage." Trivia *Hahn appears not to recognize Pey'j's voice when driving them back to their hovercraft and seems genuinely surprised to learn he is the chief. However he could simply have been playing along to protect his identity. *Pey'j's attitude implies that the decision to recruit Jade was made by Hahn (on Peepers' suggestion), and not run past the IRIS chief. Category:Characters Category:IRIS Members